


i hate to stop until i touch

by redhales



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: Sungwoon is abroad and Taehyun misses him, but luckily Sungwoon has a surprise for him.





	i hate to stop until i touch

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Sungwoon showed [that picture of his abs](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D2Wjyq5UYAI6hmn?format=jpg&name=small) during his fanmeeting. Yup. That's what this fic is about. Enjoy.
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes, i'll do my best to proofread it in the next few days)

Taehyun’s eyes flew open. He’d fallen asleep without even realizing, he didn’t mean to but he was so tired that his eyes had slipped shut as soon as his head hit the pillow. Following Hotshot’s comeback and his solo debut, Taehyun finally had a free schedule after four months of work. The thought actually terrified him because it reminded him of the times when an empty schedule meant almost certainly no hope for a successful future. But he tried to stay positive and take the time to rest, looking instead for more things to do and new hobbies to fill up his free time. And this is how he’d found himself working on some video editing until five a.m., when he’d finally surrendered to exhaustion and crawled into bed.

He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of his empty bedroom, when he remembered the noise that had woken him up. A text alert.

Taehyun stretched his arm toward the bedside table and grabbed his phone. The explosion of light coming from the screen when he unlocked it hurt his eyes, but as soon as he managed to focus on the screen again he saw the notification.

_A new message from hagureum._

His heart suddenly leaped in his throat. He quickly checked the time because Sungwoon couldn’t be still awake, it was five in the morning and he had a fanmeeting the next day. He was so ready to scold him but, when he read the text he’d received, his boyfriend’s words melted his heart.

 

from hagureum

_i saw this and it reminded me of you_

_[photo attached]_

 

Of course the mushy feeling didn’t last long, because he soon realized that the attached image was an ugly drawing, probably made by a 3-year-old child who didn’t know how to properly hold a pencil yet. The drawing seemed to be hung on a fridge and this detail sparked Taehyun’s curiosity about where Sungwoon was at such a weird time of the night.

 

to hagureum

_cute. but weren’t you supposed to rest?_

 

from hagureum

_i did sleep. i just woke up to work out. did you know that hotel’s gyms also have a kitchen?_

 

And no, how was he supposed to know that hotel’s gyms had kitchens, he’d probably been in a gym three times in his entire life, and that was because he’d been dragged there. But wait. Gym? The last time he checked, Sungwoon had given up on building up a six pack because with the approaching holidays he’d valued good homemade food more than a washboard stomach. He had actually managed to get some impressive abs and honestly those had been a couple of intense weeks for Taehyun – who couldn’t keep his hands to himself whenever he found himself alone in a room with Sungwoon – but those times had gone and Taehyun liked his boyfriend even more when his eyes crinkled up from joy whenever he was presented with his favourite food.

Anyways waking up when Taehyun hadn’t even gone to sleep yet sounded so unlike Sungwoon and this fact alone made him suspicious.

to hagureum

_work out? i thought you’d given up on that?_

from hagureum

_it was only for the holidays. back on it now_

Taehyun was about to ask him when he’d started working out again and how come he hadn’t noticed, when a new text with an attached photo came into his inbox. And boy, nothing could’ve prepared Taehyun for what was waiting for him in that text message.

 

from hagureum

_guess you haven’t slept yet. i thought i’d give you something to dream about, babe ;)_

And there they were, in all their glory, Sungwoon’s abs.

The picture seemed to have been taken in an elevator or in any place that had a mirror. Sungwoon was posing in front of the mirror, holding his phone with a hand while he lifted his shirt up to his pecs with the other. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips and the oversized jeans jacket was hanging open to reveal even more of his stomach.

Flashes of a few weeks earlier came back to Taehyun, of hard abs and messy sheets. Without noticing he closed his eyes as he recollected the memory of his own tongue sliding over Sungwoon’s sculpted stomach. Except this time it was only a memory he kept replaying in his mind rather than a real feeling. Still, he thought he could feel the taste of Sungwoon’s skin in his mouth.

He’d only seen Sungwoon a few days earlier. It had been a rushed meeting before he was going to leave for his fanmeetings abroad, just a quick gathering with the members. It felt like ages since he’d last been alone with Sungwoon. That also explained why he didn’t know about Sungwoon’s abs comeback. Looking at the picture he’d just received, Taehyun couldn’t stop daydreaming about all the purple bruises he’d love to leave on Sungwoon’s stomach.

Now Taehyun craved his boyfriend’s touch more than anything else in the world and that picture didn’t make things any easier. He took a deep breath and put a halt to his thoughts before they went too far and focused once again on the open chat on his phone.

to hagureum

_you little shit. you’re going to pay for it when you come back home_

 

Taehyun settled back on the bed, phone loosely held in his hand. He stared at the ceiling, feeling something close to contentment for the first time in days. He’d tried to fill his days with things that made him happy, but there was still an empty spot in his heart. The spot that was supposed to be taken by Sungwoon. Most of the time he felt ridiculous, because he got genuinely sad for missing Sungwoon after just a few days apart when they’d mostly been apart for a year and a half. He knew he didn’t have the right, but he wished he could keep Sungwoon with him, with them in their dorm. In the empty room that had been waiting for so long to be occupied by a loud boy and his louder personality.

It was okay though, he’d waited for so long so he could wait a bit longer. He could even wait forever for Sungwoon, because he was unable to do anything else. And in that moment, nothing could have made him happier than seeing Sungwoon living his dream. Even if he never stopped teasing Taehyun.

The phone buzzed in his hand and, when he read the text, he couldn’t suppress a grin.

 

from hagureum

_can’t wait_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxmnrappers)


End file.
